Twins with Different Styles
by InusEmoBitch
Summary: Kagome and Sango are both twins.There mom has to move along with her job and they have to live behind there friends boyfriends and life!What will they do?


Twins with different styles

Chapter 1. New Friends

Kagome and Sango,were both best friends and twin sisters.Kagome was the more preppy one and Sango was more the punk/emo type.But they still loved eachother.They were both 17 years old and they were in there 11th year of highschool.They were going to be turning 18 on Jan.14.Today was a bright and sunny morning of December 1.They just moved with there mother Korari,brother Souta and her Jii-chan.It was there first day of school at Shikon High.

"Sangooo...get up you're going to be late,Kagome yelled as she jumped on the bed!"

Sango turned to her and screamed,"Alright Alright im wake get off my bed NOW"!

"Sorry,see you down stairs,Kagome said in an attidude."

Kagome and Sango had there moments, they were still best friends.Most of the time they would fool around.When Kagome left home she had a boyfriend named,Hoku,Sango had a boyfriend named,Shioku.They were both twins and everybody in the school found it awkard that the twins were going out with the twins.But they didnt they both loved there boyfriends very much.They were also upset of leaving there,boyfriends,friends and also life behind.

Kagome grinned and hugged her mom,"Hey mom whats for breakfast?"

She smiled and simply said,"Pancakes!"

Then Sango came down stairs with a look on her face,"Why did we have to move?"

"Because my job moved the company over here,said her mother."

There mother loved her job and she would do anything she could do for them.She had this job for about 4 years and wasn't going to mess it up,alough she was very sad to leave her memories and most of the things behind.The thing she would miss the most was the memories and the spirit of her husband,Akira behind.It was one rainy night and they came home from a party late in the morning.It was still dark out and you could harldy see.Then all of a sudden Akira kissed his wife and his car hit them.The car swerved back and forth.There was no controll and finally they crashed into a tree.Akira died that night,but luckily Kagome,Sango,there mother and a young Souta survived.

The twins both went upstairs to get dressed.Then Kagome asked,"Do we have uniforms?"

Her sister replied saying,"NO thank god."

"So what are you planning to wear,Kagome asked."

"My volcom shirt,my ripped jeans and my black pink and navy blue converse,you,she asked."

"Oh my green sweater,my jeans with my pink belt,my pink green and purple necklace and my pink purple and green shoes,she said."

"Wow...do you think will make friends,she asked."

"Well were nice coughcough,she said."

" Hey she said as she pushed her,I bet there aren't any better guys then,Hoku and Shioku."

"Can't be to sure,she winked."

Sango and Kagome rode there skateboards to school.They were both great at this sport,today they were going to race to school.Sango was a little in front of her but then Kagome speeded up and she won.But she wound up triping and hit this kid.He was wearing dark jeans and had an American Eagle jacket on.

"Hey,watch wear your,he stoped a minute and saw that it was a new kid and smiled and said,Hey are you ok."

She smiled and said,"Yeah im fine."

Sango interupted and said,"Haha you won but ya tripped looser."

She smiled and said,"Oooh you wanna go."

They pretended to fight and then they saw what time it was.It was 7:08 and school started at 7:10.They ran and made it in time and walked to the office.The principal explained everything to them which took all of first period.They had all the same classes.The principal thought that it would be easier for them.The principal of Shikon High was verry nice alough she treated them like they just went into 6th grade.Hey but atleast she wasn't some bitch like there old principal.They hurried to there next clase which was math.There teacher was Mr.Myouga.They were the first ones there and he said great your early.They sat next to eachother and when everybody came in they stared at them like that had something all over there faces.

The Mr.Myoga said,"Students we have to new kids there names are Sango and Kagome,If they need help with anything then please help them thank you and please open your textbook to page 100."

Math was a piece of cake for Kagome but Sango didn't pay attention to any of it.He sometimes called on her but Kagome anwsered while Sango moved her lips back and forth.Kagome anwsered most of the questions and he was impressed how much she knew.They actually had twins in there math class named Sin and Kin.At lunch so many people sat with them,Ayame Koga who liked her Sin Kin Kagura Kanna Souten and so on.They were all sitting there talking when the same boy that she bumped into earlier,InuYasha and another boy sat with the group.

He smiled at her and said,"Hey whatssup my names InuYasha,whats yours?"

She smiled sweetly as usual and said,"uhh Hi im Kagome."

Kouga got up and yelled,"Hey,shes my girl and im asking her out to the date!"

"NOOOO...i am and anyway ive known her longer from this morning when she bumped into me."

One of her friends asked her if it was true.

She got fustraited and she said,"Yeah but it was an accident."

"Oh once Takahasi fines a new girl he gets her,said Sin."

"Shut up Sin,he said"

Kagome and Sango were looking back and forth at them fighting and screaming.

But then Sango and InuYasha's friend,Miroku made eye contact.She loved him at first sight but she didnt know about him.

The she spoke up,"Is there something on my face?"

"NO,he hesitated."

"Oh then why are you looking at my face,she asked."

He started mumbling and all he got out was,"i i wasnt staring at face i i was looking over there."

"I like you,she said as she threw out her garbage and left to the next period with Kagome.

There next class was Social Studies and there teacher was Mr.Totosai.He welcomed them and the read two chapters and did the questions,Kagome and Sango were both great at Social Studies.He gave them a review to work on for homework and there quiz was tommorow.

There next class was gym which was taught by Mrs.Toyai.She was a sweet person and she welcomed them both and Kagome and Sango were both loved her.They changed for gym and found out that they were doing archery.One of Kagome and Sango's best sports.She first called up the twins to see how good they were she told them to hit the yellow target they hit it along with the blue target and bulls eye she asked them if they wanted to join the archery team after they got out of the locker rooms and they both nodded.They said goodbye to Mrs.Toyai and went to there lockers.That same kid with the wild silver hair,his muscler body and who had the same style came by her.He winked at her but then he saw the other kid walk near her and he had the same locker next to her.

"Hey toots,do you wanna be my date for the Winter dance,he asked."

Then InuYasha inturpted and gave a puppy dog face,"Ooh but Kags,dont you want to go with me?"

She turned to him and her face was bright red,"NOBODY CALLS ME KAGS EXEPT **HOKU** and ALL MY** friends**slap."

Then she noticed what she just did,"Oh im so sorry!"

"Haha thats one way to shut em up,Sango laughed."

"Damnnn baby got back,he laughed as he looked at InuYasha?"

"What you want some of this,she asked Kouga as she put her hand up in the air."

"Heyy Sango do you have a date for the winter dance,Miroku asked."

"Sure i'll go with you,she smiled."

"Yeah i already got a date before InuYasha and Kouga,he said."

Then Ayame came down the hall-way to greet them.

"Hey..what happened here,she asked."

"Ooh i gave him a little slap across the face,she smiled."

"A LITTLE, he said as he showed her the slap mark."

"Hmm..maybe i should cut back on volley-ball,tennies,soccer,archery,soft ball and basket ball, i guess i shouldnt try out for cheerleading either."

"Why do you do alot of sports anyway,asked her sister."

"Shouldn't you no,asked Ayame."

The principal came down the hall way and asked what happened to Inuyasha.He told her what happened and she gave Kagome a high five.But she yelled at them to get out of the hall way and go home already.

"Everybodys on my side,hey San ill beat you home,she said."

"Don't count on it ,Sango said as she grabbed her skateboard."

They raced for a while and finally they had a tie.They walked into the house and helped there mom make dinner.They told them about everything they did and they were just about to tell them about there dates intill Souta came home.

"Hey nee-chan San mom whats sup,he asked."

"Nothin..oooh so tell me how was your first day of school,she asked."

"Ooh it was ok i guess you,he said."

"oooh lets see..i made a bunch of friends then i got asked out by TWO people they started fighting i have all the same classes as San andat the end of the day i got asked out by both again and on of them called me kag and i slapped him in the face then i apoligized then i tried hitting the other one and me and San rode home on our skateboards..pretty ok i guess,she said."

He was half way sleeping and then he said,"PRETTY OK?Nee-chan your so lucky nobody likes mee."

"What evs i got to do Homework and i promised id go online and chat with Ayame,later she said."

"Kagome ran up the stairs while Sango and Souta talked.

Sango and Kagome shared bedrooms and they had there very own bathroom.They each had a computer..kinda redicouls i know but they both wrote read and met people off the computer.Kagome grabbed her review and text book and started writing all the answers it was about 4:30 ish so she decided to take a bath.

She slipped off her clothes and warmed up the tub.She added some bubbles to the bath and got in.She put on her head-phones.She was listening to her mix tape she made.The first song was Tempeture by Sean Paul she also had songs on like Acceptance,Brand new,Hellogoodbye and also Frou Frou.She was listening to the last song by Frou Frou,Must Be Dreaming.When she heard somebody nocking at her door.She let them in and when she saw it was the silver haired hottie she gasped and through her CD walkman at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE,She screamed as she got her towel."

"Weell i came over here to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me,he said."

She woke up sweating and said,"Thank god it was a dream."

She looked at her watch and jumped up intill she saw InuYasha.

"She screamed,"Holy SHIT..she grabbed her towel and through her CD walkman at him as she did in her dream."

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me but i guess i got more,he laughed."

"Why do you have a thing for new kids,she asked as she brushed her hair."

"I dont,is that a yes,he asked."

She decided to torcher him so she went on the computer.

_**Kagx0xCuTiE3 signed on**_

**Kagx0xCuTie:Well i just totally got violated in my own house**

**XoxWoLfGuRlxoX:Haha what happened?**

**Kagx0xCuTie:I'll tell you tommorow...lol keh?**

**XoxWoLfGuRlxoX:No..tell me now!**

**Kagx0xCuTie:Ok..so i was taking a shower and i had this dream i woke up**

**and i stood up to find InuYasha in my bathroom now he wants me to go to the dance wit him**

**XoxWoLfGuRlxoX: OMFG haha is he still there?Go with himmmmmmmmmm**

**Kagx0xCuTie: HEll NO..i was thinking of going with Kouga**

**XoxWoLfGuRlxoX:HELLA NO..hes mine bitchhh**

_**xWolfxDemonx signed on**_

**Kagx0xCuTie:Imm telling him...Kouga Ayame LOVES YOU**

**xWolfxDemonx:Whatt..**

**Kagx0xCuTie:...and she wants to go to the dance with you!**

**XoxWoLfGuRlxoX:NOO i dont**

**Kagx0xCuTie:Yes you do..Kouga look at the convo **

**xWolfxDemonx:Ohh sure ill go..haha that happened Kag i would **

**totally feel violated to if i was seen by that mutt**

**Kagx0xCuTie:Ohh shit thats a dead**

**XoxWoLfGuRlxoX:Aww me you and san should go dress shoping**

**if you would go to the dance with HIM!**

**Kagx0xCuTie:Yea or i could invite Hoku..hes the sex**

**XoxWoLfGuRlxoX:Whos Hoku?**

**Kagx0xCuTie:My hot old boy friend**

**XoxWoLfGuRlxoX:Or you could do that**

"Now Kagome would you do that to me,he asked."

"Hell yea..i miss that kid like crazy,she said."

**Kagx0xCuTie:Gotta go..ttylzzz xox biii**

**XoxWoLfGuRlxoX 3 ya**

**xWolfxDemonx:Peace Kags**

_**Kagx0xCuTie signed off**_

"You leave ill get back to you tommorow,she said as she slipped her

shorts on."

"Okay..peace,he said."

He left so she put her bra on and a shirt and then she walked down stairs to talk to her sister.

"I need to talk to you,she smiled in a confused way."

"What now,she asked."

They went up stairs and they talked it out.She told her everything even the convo**(lol)**.They were still not sure what to do though so they thought about for five more minutes and said well we just saw Hoku and Shioku a few days ago.

"Are you sure San,her sister asked."

"Pretty suure,she said."

They talked for a while and then they both fell asleep to the thoughts of them going to there winter dance

**-Amanda**Y

**Short Chapter but Please review it**


End file.
